eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1723 (12 January 1999)
Synopsis An agonised Terry tells Irene he can't face going to the funeral. In the café, Beppe is pensive - he also can't bear to go. Frank, meanwhile, won't let Roy talk him into going either. Grant intrudes on Peggy and Frank. An angry Frank tells Grant that he won't be going to the funeral, and forcibly advises him to face up to the consequences of what's happened. Panic ensues at Ricky and Bianca's as they frantically search the flat for Tiffany's letter. As they leave, Sonia stays behind to tidy up and finds the letter in the dustbin. After frantic preparations in the Vic, the funeral cortege leaves Albert Square - watched by Frank, dressed in mourner's garb. Beppe, casual and unshaven, watches as the Hearse pulls under the bridge. Gianni urges him to get dressed and go to the church - Beppe relents. Sarah becomes enraged after Terry refuses to join her at the funeral, and accuses him of feeling sorry for himself. Terry is stung by Sarah's words, and tells Irene he'll go - he won't leave his daughter's send-off to the Mitchells. Ruth is disappointed to find her case transferred to the surgery's new GP, Dr Fonseca. He confirms she is pregnant, and warns her that she and the baby could have contracted Mark's HIV virus. Ruth replies that she doesn't know whether she wants to keep the baby. The congregation assembles for the service. Against a sea of hostile faces, Grant makes a defiant speech, telling everyone how much he loved Tiffany, vowing that he'll never let Courtney forget her. Simon responds in kind, slating Grant as an evil bully. Terry intervenes to calm him down. The wake is held at the Vic, and Peggy mollifies Simon with a warm welcome. When Grant arrives, however, Simon continues to provoke him until Terry intervenes again. Terry pleads for peace, and buys drinks for everyone. Bianca is shocked by the contents of Tiffany's letter, which reveal Grant's affair with Louise. Bianca storms into the Vic and warns Louise to leave Walford - or else she'll tell Simon about her affair with Grant. Credits Main cast *Ross Kemp as Grant *Carol Harrison as Louise *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Mike Reid as Frank *Tony Caunter as Roy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Sid Owen as Ricky *Mark Homer as Tony *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Russell Floyd as Michael *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Jack Ryder as Jamie *June Brown as Dot *Barbara Keogh as Lilly *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Sean Gleeson as Conor *Melanie Clark Pullen as Mary *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *James Alexandrou as Martin *Jimi Mistry as Dr Fonseca Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Runtime over 30 Minutes